Lost and Found: SmokyXKailey pups
Smoky and Kailey's three future pups: Trapper, the oldest boy pup, his little sister Faith, and their little brother Dodge. Trapper dreams of someday becoming a police pup like his dad and Faith, who heard about Bandit's "Stray Pup Sanctuary", dreams of taking over the sanctuary and helping pups who don't have a home. Dodge can't decide what he wants to be when he grows up. Trapper likes to tease his little sister by hiding her toys on here but usually confesses the location of the toy when Faith tickles his belly. All three pups look up to their bigger cousins (Sage, Aurora, and Winter) and try to tag along with them when they go out to play. Trapper likes to have guy time with Smoky and Rocky whereas Faith likes to just play with her toys and hang with her mom. Dodge is born in Smoky's New Addition. Trapper: a dark gray pup like his dad but has wavy fur like his mom with dark blue eyes. His paws and belly are white. He was given an orange collar by Ryder for his birthday. Faith: a dark brown pup with her father's green eyes, and wavy fur on her floppy ears like her mother, but the rest of her fur is smooth like Smoky's. Her paws and belly are also white. She was given a light blue collar from Ryder for her birthday. Dodge: a light grayish-brown pup with brown eyes. Like his older siblings, his paws and belly are white. He looks similar to his Uncle Rocky. For his birthday, Ryder gave him a red collar. He wears a hearing aid in his right ear because a few weeks after birth, Smoky finds out that Dodge is deaf but can hear a tiny bit out of his right ear. Dodge usually wears a notebook on a string around his neck so that the other pups will be able to communicate with him Trapper: Trapper is an adventurer. He loves to roam around Adventure Bay with the other pups. Whenever his dad or Uncle Rocky go on adventures, he tries to tag along. He loves being tickled and Faith uses it against him when he hides her toys. He is afraid of heights and the vet. Faith: Faith is a shy dog. She loves playing with her toys. Her favorite game is fetch. While she loves playing with the other pups, she is afraid to leave the area around the Lookout unless one of her parents comes with her. Her goal in life is to help other pups who are homeless. Dodge: Dodge is a pup who always wants to play with his older siblings. He is always full of energy and wants to hang around the older pups. He is afraid of cats. When Dodge talks, he tends to speak in the third person, but he grows out of it when he's older. Trapper: Young: Keith Mitchell-Voice of young Tod in Fox and the Hound Teenager: None yet Adult: John Stamos- Uncle Jesse on Full House Faith: Young: Judith Barsi-Voice of Anne Marie in All Dogs Go to Heaven Teenager: None yet Dodge: Young: Collin Dean- Voice of Greg from Over the Garden Wall Teenager: None yet By RockytheEco-pup: Fanon Wiki: * Pups Go to Pup-School * Smoky's New Addition (debut of Dodge) * Pups and the New Student * Trapper's Injury * Dodge's Inspiration * Pups and the Art Mentor * Shut up and Dance (Trapper's Version) (Trapper only) (Song Article) * Smoky's Father's Day Creepypasta Wiki (All stories there are non-canon): *A Smoky Terror By others: * Not alone anymore (Trapper and Faith only) * Puppies Get a Job (Trapper only) * Pups And The Mine Rescue (part 2) (Trapper only) * Pups and the walk down memory lane * PAW Patrol Kart: Double Pup!! (Trapper and Dodge only) * PAW Patrol Kart DS (Dodge only) * PAW Patrol Kart Wii (Trapper only) * Pups go to the Pound (Trapper and Faith only) * A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol (Trapper and Faith only) * PAW Patrol Kart 8 (Trapper and Dodge only) * Pups and the flu * Pups and Christmas Eve (Dodge only) * Pup pup puppies and the midnight vigilante (Trapper only) * Aurora and the Night Fury * Pups and the Allergic reaction * Pups and the Fur Cut (Trapper and Faith only) * Pups and the Family Vacation * Pups in a western world (Trapper only) * Pups learn to Swim * Pup pup first date * Pups plan a Picnic (Trapper and Faith only) * Pups and the Father's Day picnic * Happy Fathers day! * Faith's Big Surprise * My dad will be in my heart * Through my own eyes (Dodge only) * Pups help the Blind (Trapper and Dodge only) * Arctic Love (Trapper only) * Pups and the Fathers Day Fun * When Trouble Looks Bleak, Dodge on Beat * The Amazing Adventures of Little Ashes and Annie Collab stories appeared in: * Like Champ Like Son (Trapper and Faith only) * Pups Take a Bath (Trapper only) * Up All Night * Pups cry Wolf (Trapper and Dodge only) * Pups and the Puppy Search (Trapper only) * It's Time (Trapper and Jay's version) * Pups and the Ascent to Heaven * Pups Help a Friend * Pups go to Pup-School 2: Dodge * Pups and the hearing problem (Trapper and Dodge only) * Pups and the Sleepover of Fate * Little Pups under the Big Top * Pups and the Resurrection * True Pup Love (Trapper only) (Dodge mentioned) * Written Love (Dodge only) Should I write a story about Trapper and Faith's births (same story)? Yes! I wanna read that! No, it's too similar to "Smoky's New Addition" Yes! I have an idea to make it different than the other story! (explain in comments) Random: * Trapper and Faith are in the same class as Sage, Winter, Aurora, Ace, and Lani despite their young age. * Trapper sometimes calls Faith, Fae and Faith sometimes calls Trapper, Trappy. * They were the youngest of the future gen pups before Rubble's pups were born. * Dodge is deaf but can hear a tiny bit out of his right ear thanks to a hearing aid. * Faith's pup-tag is a pink flower while Trapper's Badge is of a blue police siren. Dodge has a silver circle pup-tag * Faith and Winter are pretty tight, and Winter likes to visit Faith,(with a little comforting assistance from Sage, Aurora, or Ace, of course.), when she moves to Foggybottom to help Bandit run the Stray Pup Sanctuary. * In the future, Trapper is the new police pup on the PAW Patrol and Dodge works as a crossing guard since he can still look for cars. He does this job to prove that he can work despite his disability. * Trapper's best friend is Jay and Trapper tends to call him "buddy". * Trapper gets a stuffed alligator named "Alex the Alligator" after he gives his teddy bear to Dodge when he is born. * Dodge's best friend is Isis. Marble tends to get jealous when Dodge and Isis are hanging out because she doesn't want to lose her boyfriend. ** Another close friend is Ashes who is a dalmatian student in his class as well as team member on the Disabled PAW Patrol. * In the third gen,Dodge learns to talk outside the third person. ** Although he speaks in the third person on occasion to entertain Marble and to bond with Teresa. Mentors: Trapper: Trapper trains under his dad and chase on how to be a police pup. His favorite thing to do is turn on his dad's siren when he rides in his police truck. He reminds Chase of Smoky when he was a police pup trainee. Once Bandit's son Bounty is old enough, Trapper takes him under his wing as his trainee. Faith: Faith's mentor is Bandit. Growing up, she heard stories about all Bandit does for strays at the "Stray Pup Sanctuary" and eagerly helps him out there whenever possible. Her favorite thing to do is feed the little strays that stay there. Dodge: Dodge's mentor is more of an inspirational mentor. He looks up to his Uncle Rayne since his uncle had to overcome being partially blind in order to survive on the streets. Rayne always tries to instill confidence in his nephew when Dodge feels down about his disability. Relationship with their Cousins: Rocky's Pups: Trapper and Faith love to hang out with their cousins. They look up to them. Their favorite game to play with their cousins is "Copypup" (Copycat game). This gets on the nerves of Sage and Aurora as it seems like that's all they want to do. Winter finds their little game adorable. Dodge doesn't have as close a relationship with his cousins due to his age but likes to try to hang with them whenever they are around. Aryana's Pups: Trapper, Faith, and Dodge love their little cousins. Trapper loves to play fetch with Smoky Jr. Faith, Sphinx, and Skky love to have races around the Lookout with Faith usually winning. Dodge likes to wrestle with Dustball. Delta's Pups: Coming soon! Rayne's Pups: Coming soon! Crushes: Main Universe: * Trapper has a crush on Bandit's niece Destiny. They eventually get married and have two pups, Maple Jr (MJ) and Scout * Faith likes Rubble's adopted son (Brutus's son) Pyro. They get married and have 5 pups. Charcoal, Cinder, Tinder, Hope, and Singe * Dodge likes Rubble's daughter Marble. He is completely unaware that Marble's sister Pebble has feelings for him. They marry as well and have four pups. Lance, Teresa, Blossom, and Ender . Crack-Ship Universe: *Trapper has a crush on his best friend Jay. In True Pup Love, they become boyfriends. *Dodge has a crush on Lead. They met on a slide at the Pup-park and instantly fell for each other. Catchphrases: Trapper's Catchphrases: * "I'm gonna trap me some bad guys!" Dodge's Catchphrases: *''"Criminals can't dodge Dodge!"'' Family: *Smoky- Father *Kailey- Mother *Gail- Grandmother (Paternal- deceased) *Craig- Grandfather (Paternal- deceased) *Aryana- Aunt (Smoky's sister) *Shira- Aunt (married to Aryana) *Smoky Jr.- Cousin *January- Cousin-in-law *Dustball- Cousin *Skky- Cousin *December- Cousin-in-law *Shard- Second Cousin *February- Second Cousin *Nyx- Second Cousin *Pearl- Second Cousin *Sphinx - Cousin *Rocky- Uncle *Tundra- Aunt *Sage- Cousin *Summer- Cousin-in-law *Bear- Second Cousin *Scarlet- Second Cousin *Rocky Jr (RJ)- Second Cousin *Aurora- Cousin *Shadow- Cousin-in-law *Dusk- Second Cousin *Midnight- Second Cousin *Borealis- Second Cousin *Tide- Second Cousin *Silhouette- Second Cousin *Winter- Cousin *Ace- Cousin-in-law *Clarity- Second Cousin *Breeze- Second Cousin *Rayne- Uncle *Vanilla- Aunt *Delta- Uncle *Brooklyn- Aunt *River- Cousin *Buoy- Cousin *Cascade- Cousin More family to be added soon dodge1.jpg|Dodge (Concept Art) trapper1.jpg|Trapper (Concept Art) Xmas smoky family.jpg|Merry Christmas from Smoky, Kailey, and the pups! ---drawn by RockytheEco-pup SxKpups.jpg|Faith, Dodge and Trapper drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs <3 Pcm baby brother by pokemonluvergirl2-d83zykr.png|Trapper and faith meeting their baby brother for the first time 0222152150.jpg|Trapper and Destiny----Gift Art by Pipthepuplover Img003.jpg|Smoky takes a scared Trapper to the vet Sage and Trapper go to the park.jpg|Sage and Trapper heading to the park AT with Morgan.jpg|Trapper playing Fetch with Sage Capture2.png|Trapper's Vehicle-----drawn by Chase the police pup555 0526151821.jpg|Trapper and Destiny with MJ and Scout on Father's Day----Contest entry by Pipthepuplover 0528151446.jpg|Trapper, Faith, and their pups on Father's Day----Contest Entry by Sharleenthehealthpup Ashes and Dodge's Graduation.jpg|Ashes and Dodge graduating the Special Child and Pup School---- drawn by ROCKYDOG13 Happyfathersdaye.jpg|Smoky, Kailey, Trapper, and Faith on Father's Day-------Contest Entry by Confetii The Party Pup Photo-15.jpg|Trapper, Faith, and dodge having a Father's Day picnic with their parents and Barley's family------Contest Entry drawn by PitbullLover Standing.png|Screenshot of Trapper in the snow-------Gift Art by Chase the police pup555 Trappers badge.jpg|Trapper's Badge drawn by PitbullLover~!! I love it! Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future generation Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Next Generation Category:Pups Category:Females Category:RockytheEco-pup's Pup Category:Fanon Pages Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Shared Pups